Tragic Anarchy
by winterwunderland
Summary: Ponyboy gets sucked into a dystopian world with an ultimatum. Confused and angry at his situation he fights his way through trials, reluctantly making friendships along the way. With survival as a risk, can they get through what WICKED had put them through? Can he actually trust the people around him including himself?


Beautiful Chaos. That's my life, I don't even have a fraction of one minute to gather my thoughts before I felt hands hauling me up. It was never my intention to get into these situations. I blame my father for this, when I was young I remember he would joke around saying I had something called "the kiss of death". Although he is dead, I still curse his name for not realizing how close to the truth he was.

A bright light interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a group of boys who I didn't know when suddenly an even more horrible thought invaded my mind. What I thought I knew, I started to forget. My whole identity and existence, gone in a flash. Memories just left as if it meant nothing. Memories of cherished moments just gone… turned to dust. If I tried really hard I could get names of who they were but not one single clear face to put the two together, hell if I was honest enough with myself, even the names were hard to get at.

As I realized what was happening…..wait…..who the hell am I?

Laughing, I think they're laughing at me. Looking around I quickly realize that there were giant brown walls surrounding the area, with no way out, I had to run. I had to find some sort of way to leave, I have to get back to them. They need me.

"Bloody hell Tommy, grab him quick. He's gonna shucking ru-Minho!" Who is that? I could ask that later, right now I have no time.

"Damnit! Get off of me!" I didn't get far, I couldn't. I froze. He looked familiar, someone I knew. Someone I cared for and it bothered me like hell that I couldn't place my finger on only thing that I could say was that his guy looked as if he hasn't known worry. Yes, he had a worn and tired look but he looked happy enough to know what is what like to be young.

"Look you ugly shank, I would get off but you can't run. At all. I mean it." I nodded slowly, his voice sounding so desperate and broken that I couldn't say no to him. I doubted that was the only reason, I just either didn't want to think about it or couldn't.

The kid on top relaxed and got off…Minho was his name, I think. He looked as if he was the eldest one of the three. It strikes me as odd that he got to me quick. **TRACK** … who ran track..? Minho had tan skin, an athletic build and the sleeve of his shirt was rolled up until half of his bicep. He had a small scowl decorating his lips, his eyes were guarded when they looked at me. I couldn't blame him. He was fit and big and I was sure that if I were to anger him or anyone else he could have beat them to a pulp if he wanted to. His hair was perfectly up despite him sweating and running and running his hands through them, it was the same color as his eyes. Jet black.

"Do you remember your name? Anything?" The questions sounded practice, like routine. Forced. From the left side of me, I heard a light chuckle.

"Bloody hell, Tommy, he's still on the ground, at least let him get up and then you can try and take my place this time around." There it was again, that accent. I turned around quickly to see who had said that. He had a light strawberry blonde hair that went well with his soft features and even softer brown eyes. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile, his smile, small and reassuring. The boy was pale and lanky but it fit him. It made him… him.

"Sorry, I've just never done this before.." I narrowed my eyes.

"Never done what before?"

"It's alright Tommy, I know." We said but as I finished my question, Minho snorted in amusement.

"Clearly you haven't Tommyboy" He smirked, his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"So do you remember your name, greenie or not?" Minho snickered, looking hard to not laugh. At what he thought was funny, I don't know.

"My..name..?..." I hated that I stuttered, I wasn't scared or nervous in any way. I know what I did, I did this for them...maybe. Did I?

"Yes, you dumb ugly shank. Your-"

"Minho! Would you be calm and let him be. Christ, it's as if you haven't been in his position before." His face was twisted in anger although his words were soft as if a mother scolding her child. It betrayed his anger.

"Oh god, I can't remember…This is all wrong!" Fear, that is all I can feel right now. Cold through my veins as if injected. I want to cry and scream and punch and fight and the most horrible thing ever was that I couldn't. Not even if I wanted to, could I. This pure raw fear turned into something more violent..something that made me see in red, made me hot and take over me. Anger.

"Okay, okay. Greenie I need you calm down for me can you do that.." A calm, thick, and soothing voice called out. "Bloody hell…" he muttered.

A heavy sigh, "Listen to me..it's normal alright. Your name, I promise it'll come back in a few moments. Probabl-"

"I don't care about that! I know my name! It's his I can't remember…" I felt my eyes go wide, my hands were shaking. They were looking at me warily as if I had gone crazy. The boy with the blonde hair looked at me with sorrow and yet a guarded look in his eyes, turning slightly to the other two he lightly shook his head. Immediately they went to go stand by two or maybe five trees away. I didn't care, all I knew was that I had to remember.

I tensed up as I heard leaves crunch under the blonde boy's step. " Hey it's gonna be alright..trust me. I got you greenie, now how about we take this one step at a time instead, yeah?" His voice firm and somehow along the way he'd grabbed my arm to sit us down under the shade of a tree. A thought popped in my head, I blinked at the randomness of it. "What was his name?"

"My name's Newt, now you said you remembered your name isn't that right? You going to tell me or will I have to guess it along the day?" His grin small, and voice light and airy with humor behind it. "I'd really like to know who I'm talking to though if you don't mind of course." He chuckled. **The DX.**

"Newt?"… that was his name. Mine sure as hell was weirder.

"Yeah greenie, that's me." From the corner of my eye, I saw Minho kicking people away. Only three staying out of the hundreds of kids that were surrounding us. I didn't feel bad..as much, I am only sixteen. I had the right to panic.

"Michael...I think that's my name…" He nodded, and I let go of the grip I had on his arm that I wasn't aware of. But he didn't seem to mind, he just kept smiling even if my grip could leave bruises on him. Tommy came around...or tommyboy. His name kept switching so much between these two that I didn't know what to call him so I decided that I wouldn't call him anything.

"Thomas," he smiled "that's my name. I'm sorry about Minho body slamming into you like that back there." His reckless grin apologetic. "I'm also sorry about attacking you with questions... I don't really know how to get people into the groove of things around here like Newt does. It was his thing back then, mines were well… making a mess of thing" He smiled crookedly, "I'm pretty sure you've noticed already though." He chuckled nervously. "This is my first time doing Newt's job, I'm not really sure why he trusted me with it but nonetheless he did and-" Newt laughed.

"I think he gets it, Tommy." He smirked, but it grew into a grin as soon as he saw Thomas' gaze on his arm. "Relax, don't buggin' worry about it. Greenbean didn't do much." A mischievous glint in eyes appeared. "Weak if you ask me"

The tenseness of Thomas' shoulders went away quickly as soon as Newt finished. Minho came over, an amused look on his face as he saw us.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Call you what?" Newt asked

"Greenie…" My face scrunched up slightly at the word. It felt weird as I said it, like it didn't belong there.

"Probably..because you are new here.." Minho rolled his eyes, saying as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was cocky and it suits him. A smug smirk always adorning his face and an aura that surrounded him felt as if it was saying 'yes I can and will kick your ass if I want.' But it wasn't unpleasant, in some weird sick twisted way it was sort of comforting to me. Reassuring that if he were to break down and panic and cry and I was to witness that, I would be more than one hundred percent sure we'd be good as dead.

Newt looked at me, a slight frown on his face. I mirrored it, "What…?" I asked, "something wrong..?" The blonde haired boy shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of water that entered his ear.

"Nope, nothing wrong." He grinned, "Why you asking, greenie?" I held back rolling my eyes at the nickname and from somewhere to my right I heard Thomas chuckle.

"Don't worry Michael, the nickname grows on you after some time. You'll get used to it." I hummed back and shrugged in response as to say 'I guess'. The thing was, I wasn't sure I wanted to get used to it.


End file.
